Arms of a Stranger
by Shrimps of Mass Destruction
Summary: Sasuke.In bed. With a Women. Naruto see Sasuke in the arms of a stranger. Yaoi, NaruXSasu, hints of NaruXGaar, AU, and a OC. Songfic


**Well, I was listening to my 12 stones CD, when I got this idea! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, this Title, the Lyrics, nor 12 stones...**

**I do own the OC, maybe the plot...Is this a over used plot idea???**

**Warning: Yoai! AU! **

**NaruXSasu, NaruXGaar**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_I came home early to see you,_

_couldn't wait to hold you._

_I've been away for so long now,_

_but as I walked through the doorway,_

_my heart was shattered._

Naruto stood at the doorway of his house, the one holding his lover, his life, his everything, his Sasuke.

_'I been away for months, I wonder what changed'_ Naruto thought. His company had sent him away for a business trip, for five months. But he had be able to cut it short, coming early by a month. Naruto slowly put his key in the door, and turn it. As he walked through the door he noticed sounds coming through his and Sasuke's bedroom. _'What's that?'_ He slowly and quietly walked to the door, as he push open the door he saw what was making the noise.

Sasuke.

In bed.

With a woman.

"S-s-sasuke?" Naruto shocked voice sounded throughout the room. His eyes were full out hurt, sadness, and hate. Sasuke jerked and looked at Naruto, his coal eyes wide with disbelieve. The woman looked between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, who is this?" the woman asked, her blue eyes showed disgust for Naruto.

"Ino, shut up." Sasuke snapped coldly. Naruto felt tears picked the corners of his eyes. _'How could he do this. I thought he loved me' _Naruto thought. He backed out the room.

"Naruto, wait! This isn't what you think it is!" Sasuke called out. Naruto stood, his back facing Sasuke.

"Yes it is." He said quietly, before walking out the room.

_To find that your not alone,_

_when will I break,_

_into pieces,_

_it's your mistake._

_I finally see that_

Naruto pulled up to a apartment building, it wasn't the worst looking building but wasn't the best either. _'I hope she's here.' _He slowly climbed the stairs, soon he reached room number 22. He knocked on the door, silently wishing that she wasn't there. But the door unfortunately opened by a woman around twenty years old, she was only a year younger than Naruto. Her dark green eyes looked at Naruto in shocked.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?"

"You said I could come over when ever, Mayonaka-chan."

"But, you and I and the" Mayonaka just sighed and grinned "Come on in Naruto-kun." She opened the door wider and let Naruto in.

"Thanks" Naruto flashed a grateful smile. Mayonaka narrowed her eyes, and forced his head down to met her eyes.

"Why are you here? I thought you would be home, with Sasuke" Naruto's eyes fulled with tears when she uttered his name.

"He was cheating on me." Naruto force himself to said, before breaking down and crying on her. _'That bastard, how could he do this to Naruto-kun'_ Mayonaka thought as she patted Naruto's back.

_Everything I thought was you was a lie,_

_now you left love dying,_

_it's in the arm of a stranger,_

_the days just seem so much longer,_

_now that I'm without you_

"Naru-kun, I'm home!" Mayonaka sang. She skipped through her kitchen before ending up in the living room, where Naruto was lying down eating. Naruto had been staying with Mayonaka for the past couple months, still a bit depressed about Sasuke. But Mayonaka had been setting him up with a bunch of guys, trying to get him over Sasuke.

"And guess what!" Mayonaka yelled, crouching down in front of Naruto.

"Another blind date ?" Mayonaka nodded, grinning. Naruto groaned, _'Hope he won't be like the last date.'_ Naruto shivered, thinking about bowl-cuts and giant eyebrows.

"Oh, and stop eating all my ramen." Mayonaka growled, grabbing Naruto's bowl.

"But, but"

"No buts! No get ready for another blind date!" Mayonaka shouted, pointing to his bedroom. Naruto slowly got up and moved to his room. He cast another longing gaze to the ramen bowl, before going in.

**2 hours later **

"Why am I wearing this?" Naruto asked, looking at his outfit. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, and jeans.

"It's a shirt and jeans, what's wrong with that?" Mayonaka said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's just doesn't seem me, it's seem to so...so...so" Naruto struggled to find the right word. Mayonaka sighed and pushed Naruto to the door.

"Come on, you look very sexy. I bet the minute you walk in, he will have hot horny sex with you." Mayonaka said, grinning. Naruto blushed a deep red, and looked away.

"Now move it!"

_It never seems to get better,_

_I'll try to hold it together,_

_I can't wait for,_

_the day you fade from my memory_

_( Chorus )_

"Hi, I'm Naruto."

"Gaara" Naruto looked at Gaara, and stuck out his hand. Gaara eyed it warily before shaking.

"Would you like to sit down?" Gaara just nodded, Naruto flashed a smile and pulled out a chair.

"Thank you" Gaara sat down, while Naruto sat across from him.

_'Mayonaka...good choice' _Naruto thought.

**--------------------------------**

**Ok, if you guys have ever heard Arms of a Stranger by 12 stones, then you know that's not all the lyrics. You know if you have a CD and that little book thingy that has all the lyrics? Well, that's all it gave me...no really it said Chorus...Yeah**

**Ok, for all you Ino fans, sorry about her being the one Sasuke slept with, but I couldn't think of another lady...Hahaha lady...funny**

**And THIS IS FANFICTION IF YOU DON'T LIKE SASUXNARU OR NARUXGAAR THEN OK! BUT IF YOU FREAKIN' FLAME ME GOING ON ABOUT HOW NARUTO, OR GAARA AREN'T GAY OR CRAP LIKE THAT, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!!! I ONLY CARE ABOUT THOSE WHO LIKE IT!!!!!**

**My first attempt at a ...romance romance story...I might put up some more chappie, tell me if you want some more!!! Hahaha**

_**Shrimps of Mass Destruction**_

_**P.S. Please review, pleaseeeeeeeee!! REVIEW YOU PERSONS!!!!!!**_


End file.
